In recent years, there has been a marked increase in the use of personal computing devices, such as laptop computers, tablets, smartphones, smart watches, personal media players, etc. As the use of personal computing devices has increased, and the industrial design of these devices has been refined, so has the desire by users to protect their devices from scratches, dents, dings, etc. that can occur as these devices are put through their daily use. To answer the desire of users to protect their devices, many companies now provide protective covers (e.g., plastic films, glass, etc.) that are cut and sized to precisely fit most personal computing devices, and that users can adhere to their devices to offer protection to those devices.
In view of the sheer number and variety of personal computing devices on the market, manufacturers must design and produce (and retailers must stock) a wide variety of protective covers to answer consumer demand. Since the personal electronics industry is constantly changing, manufacturers are constantly creating new designs to support new devices. For some devices, manufacturers may only be able to create designs after the devices are already on the market. At the same time, as older devices become less popular, demand for protective covers for those devices can quickly diminish. Because of the constant change within the personal electronics industry, it can be difficult (e.g., in terms of manufacturing and shipping capacity, retail space, stocking, etc.) for manufacturers and retailers to create and stock the correct spectrum of protective covers for the devices that are in popular demand, while also supporting the ever-growing collection of older and less popular devices.